


Imagine

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/100. Ed wonders if his mother could have imagined what ended up happening to her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

When you looked at us, I bet you never would have expected what the future held for us. You wouldn't have imagined that one day, sooner than expected, you would no longer be there to guide us. And there's no way in hell you would have known the lengths we'd go to reverse your fate.

If you'd known what we would do, you wouldn't have stood for it. You wouldn't have wanted us to suffer for your sake. But we were blind to that. We were so certain that it would work. All we wanted was to welcome you back home – nothing else mattered.

Bet you wouldn't have thought we were so resilient. Most people wouldn't have been able to endure as long as we did. We didn't dwell on the past – we looked to the future, eyes wide open, focusing on our goal. And on the way, we got into more trouble than we would have thought possible. We ended up helping more than just ourselves. You would've been proud.

And what about that ass of a husband you had? Did you ever think we'd see him again, the night he left? After all, you knew his secret. That's why no matter what I said about him, you always insisted that he was a good man. I still can't forgive him, but I guess I can admit that he wasn't as heartless as I thought. After all, you wouldn't have loved him if he was.

The little girl we used to play with? We've been married for quite a while now. You probably wouldn't have been too surprised. But there's no way you would've thought that Al would spend a few years in a faraway country, and then come back engaged. That scrawny kid grew up – I almost didn't recognize her at first.

I'm not sure if anyone could have predicted where our lives have gone since the days where it was just us and you. We certainly didn't. But all the painful things that happened just made the good things all the sweeter.

Now it's my turn to imagine. I look at those two little kids chasing after each other outside, and I realize that I have no way of knowing where their lives will lead. Maybe their lives will be simple and average, or maybe something extraordinary will happen. But no matter what happens in the future, I want them to be happy right now. That's all I can ask for.

Mom…is that what you wanted for us?


End file.
